


Rose Gold

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2021: ... Is Gold [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Brief appearances from the rest of Team Library, Collage, Cover Art, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Amy and Lucy are working as interns for the Library when they accidentally set an artifact loose. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Amy Meyer/Lucy Lyons
Series: Femslash February 2021: ... Is Gold [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521763) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> It's 11:15 where I am, therefore it's still February, therefore this still counts for Femslash February.
> 
> Technically, this is set during the re-done year of season 4 after the season finale. Just for the sake of clarification. 😊

The Library was an ancient, almost eldritch piece of construction. Its labyrinthine halls stretched on endlessly in every direction, even those which should have been impossible. The shelves of books reached up to at least twice a person’s height, and from there the ceiling soared above like a second sky. Its corridors were filled with rooms and chambers and halls of artefacts and books and knowledge so arcane that it would take any non-Librarian their entire life just to comprehend one of them. And even then, there were always new rooms coming into existence, and the old rooms rearranged themselves on a whim, and the halls changed the pattern of their maze every Thursday the 17th.

Which was all well and good when you weren’t trying to carry half your weight in awkwardly sized and shaped magical WMDs from one wing of the Library to another. Amy grunted and set the statue she was carrying down. She rolled out her shoulders and neck, wincing when she felt a pop. She shook her hands out and studied the statue; maybe carrying it under her arm like a battering ram would be less exhausting?

She hefted the statue up under her arm with a huff and wrapped her other arm around it. It still wasn’t great, but it didn’t make her shoulders ache like how she was carrying it before. She started walking again and almost ran right into Lucy.

“You all good back there?” Lucy asked. Amy blushed, both out of embarrassment for almost walking into her, and embarrassment that she would’ve looked like a fool in front of her.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m alright. Just, needed to readjust,” she said, with a half-hearted awkward little chuckle. Thankfully, Lucy didn’t notice her weirdness. She just smiled at her and turned back around to keep walking down the hallway, tottering under a giant pile of boxes.

Amy deflated once Lucy was far enough away. She hadn’t forgotten about the strange Librarians that had shown up at the STEM fair in her junior year of high school. It’s a little hard to forget about giant Faraday cages and an enchanted phone app taking out her competition, and the fact that she’d learned then that magic was real. It had been a bit of a slog to get through high school after that, knowing about magic and being forced to go through an utterly mundane life otherwise, but eventually she’d graduated with top honours and was facing down prospects from several prestigious universities.

The first year after she’d graduated, she’d decided to get a job and save up some money. Even if she got a full-ride scholarship somewhere, that still wouldn’t cover food costs and room and board. Her mom had, predictably, been a little disappointed but generally supportive of her. Once the next summer rolled around, she moved out west for college. She hadn’t been sure at the time what had drawn her to Portland, but now she wondered if it wasn’t the Library calling her home.

Halfway through her first year, she’d received a strange letter in the mail; one written on stiff, white paper and inscribed with glowing gold ink. It told her she’d been offered a position as an intern at the Library. Obviously, she’d jumped on the offer without a second thought.

She wondered if she’d’ve been just as enthusiastic if she’d known at the time that “internship” mostly meant “endless cataloguing and moving artefacts around for hours on end”. Probably.

Sure, the work was tiring, but it was also _fun_. Getting to spend every day surrounded by magic was more than worth the sore muscles. And the company wasn’t half bad, either.

Amy glanced over at Lucy as they walked, determined to keep her eyes straight ahead instead of watching her butt as she moved. How her body shifted and moved under her clothes –

Amy jerked her head up, face scarlet as she caught herself staring for only the thousandth time. If she could just _get a grip_ around her fellow intern, that’d be great. Just because she’d realized she was bi in ninth grade didn’t mean she was any better at dealing with a crush.

Finally, she and Lucy staggered into the new Roman collection room – apparently, the Library had decided it’d had enough of all of the Greco-Roman artefacts being in one room and wanted them separated. As far apart as possible, of course. They’d been moving statues and pottery and coins and such all week. This current load that they carried wasn’t the last of them, but it was pretty close. Another day or two and they’d be done.

Amy groaned as she set the statue down with a heavy _thunk_. She cracked her neck again, trying to get it to pop. Lucy wobbled around her and did a little shuffle-shimmy to squat down enough to be able to set her boxes down on the table without dropping any. Amy skittered over to her.

“Here, let me help you with that.” She reached up and grabbed the top few boxes from the stack. The boxes got smaller as they stacked higher, so she was able to grab a fair number without it being too cumbersome. Some of them were still decently sized, but a couple were as small as ring boxes, with just about every size in between. She set them down on the table beside her, just in time for Lucy to stagger forwards and drop the remainder.

“Oof! Thanks, Amy!” Lucy grinned, slumped over the boxes. She sat there for a moment and panted, catching her breath, while Amy quietly had a breakdown over how cute she was.

“N-no problem.” She hurriedly turned away and busied herself with the collection of artefacts on the table and did her best to ignore how warm her face was. She tugged the giant catalogue book over towards her and flipped it open to the page they were currently working through.

The next half hour or so was spent bent over the book, largely in silence. They filled out the catalogue information for each artefact, replaced the information pertaining to which room they were stored in, and made new labels and tags for each of them to replace the old and tattered ones. Once an entry was finished, one of them would take the artefact in question to its place on one of the shelves, or some other display, in the case of some of the larger items like statues and armour and such.

Lucy was up putting something away on a shelf. Amy reached up into one of the boxes and pulled out another tiny box. It was wooden, but every side of it was engraved with some kind of glyphs or sigils or some other kind of arcane alphabet. She pulled the box towards her and cracked open the lid.

Nestled on a pile of dark blue velvet was a ring. It was made of rose gold, and it was shaped like a tiny bow and arrow. Amy gingerly lifted the ring from the box to inspect it. She turned the box over, looking for a label of some kind.

“Ugh, the Library better wait for a while before it decides to reorganize anything. If I never have to move another statue, it’ll be too soon,” Lucy groused as she returned. She sat down heavily beside Amy and nudged her in the side with her elbow. “Y’know what I mean?”

The nudge was just enough of a jostling for Amy to lose her grip on the ring. It slipped from her fingers, and as she juggled it around trying to catch it, the tip of the arrow jabbed her finger.

“Ow! Ah, crap!” Amy stuck her finger in her mouth. She could taste the coppery tang of blood, but it didn’t seem to be bleeding much. She startled at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Lucy, who looked at her with wide eyes and a bit of a grimace. “Are you okay?”

Amy pulled her finger from her mouth with a pop. “Yeah, I’m fine, it just stings a little.” She held her hand up for Lucy to see. “See? All good.”

Lucy grabbed her hand with both of hers and brought it right up to her face. Amy’s cheeks flushed again at the contact, the butterflies in her stomach whirling uncontrollably. Lucy turned and pulled the ring from her other hand and held it up to her face with the same scrutiny.

So, of course, that’s when the ring decided to grow tiny white feathery wings and fly away.

* * *

“Crap, crap, crap, crap!” Amy cursed as she and Lucy sprinted through the Library’s halls. Lucy held the ring’s box under her arm as they ran, following said jewellery’s path of destruction.

They’d been looking in every room that they passed, since they had no way of knowing where the ring went or why. Most had been empty of both the ring and any other Library personnel. Most. They’d practically thrown themselves around the doorway to one of the training rooms with their momentum, only to find Colonel Baird and Jacob. Amy assumed that they’d been sparring together not long before they arrived.

Amy also assumed that the ring had been here. Jacob sat on one of the benches along the wall of the room, and Colonel Baird sat perched on his lap, legs crossed daintily and arms draped around his shoulders. She smiled at him like some kind of film noir actress. Jacob’s head whirled around when he heard them in the door.

“What the hell’s goin’ on?” he hissed. Amy wasn’t sure she’d ever seen someone make a more disturbed expression. His hands hovered near Baird, like touching her would set off a nuclear bomb or something.

“Artefact… got loose,” Lucy panted. “It’s… a ring? Roman… can fly…”

Jacob glanced aside and muttered some assortment of curses under his breath. “That’s what that thing was.” He looked back at Amy and Lucy. “Any idea where it went?”

“We were hoping you knew,” Amy said. Jacob shook his head incredulously at the two of them. Amy sighed. “Well, thanks anyway.”

“We’ll find it – just, hang tight,” Lucy called to him and started taking off down the hallway before he could respond. Amy shot him a tight smile and followed.

“I’ll…just… stay here, I guess,” she heard Jacob mutter as they left.

Another half hour of racing through the halls and shelves passed, which meant another half hour of absolutely no sign of the ring. No glint of rose gold, no little white feathers shed from its wings, nothing. The closest they got was checking the Reading Room and finding Cassandra and Flynn. Flynn was on one knee before Cassandra, reciting some kind of poetry as he held one of her hands before him, while Cassandra looked like every woman in one of those public proposal videos gone wrong. She shot them a confused and alarmed look as they peeked in, but they didn’t stop long enough to offer her any more than an apologetic shrug in return before they continued their chase.

Scratch what Amy had thought before; the endless labyrinth of the Library was all well and good when you weren’t hauling artefacts back and forth, _and_ when you weren’t chasing one such runaway artefact through it.

Almost an hour after the ring got loose, Amy and Lucy stumbled into the Annex. Amy leaned heavily against the doorway, panting. She could hear Lucy on the other side of the doorway doing the same. Amy glanced up, looking for the ring, but couldn’t see any sign of it.

“Miss Meyers. Miss Lyons.” Amy looked over at the sound of Jenkins’ voice. The curmudgeonly Caretaker was standing at the corner of his desk at the far side of the room, and none other than Ezekiel Jones sat in the seat behind it. “Looking for something?”

Amy winced at his deceptively mild tone. It felt like disappointing your favourite teacher, one who always believed in you and knew you could do better.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Ezekiel cooed. He had his chin propped up on one hand as he stared adoringly at Jenkins. Jenkins, for his part, cast an annoyed glance from the corner of his eye for just a fraction of a second before returning his cold look to Amy and Lucy.

“Sorry, Mr. Jenkins, sir,” Lucy stuttered out beside her. “We didn’t – it just slipped away from us while we were re-organizing the Roman artefacts.”

“Hmm.” His steely gaze shifted over to the box under Lucy’s arm. “Did you, perhaps, open the box for Cupid’s bow and arrow without reading the label on the underside?”

Amy glanced over and Lucy from the corner of her eye. She saw Lucy immediately start fumbling with the box to turn it over to find the label.

“Cupid’s bow and arrow – Roman artefact, Antiquities wing. Power type, love magic. Slightly sentient. Manifests powerful emotional confusion upon breaking the skin. Contained in curse box –” she lifted the box in question a little – “to prevent animation.” She cringed as she finished reading. “Oops.”

“Yes, oops,” Jenkins said. He pushed himself off of the edge of the desk. “Luckily, the enchantment isn’t particularly dangerous, nor difficult to deal with. All you need to do is get the ring back in the box, and everyone currently suffering under Cupid’s delusions will be returned to normal.”

“Delusions?” Amy asked. Jenkins jerked his head back to indicate Ezekiel, who now had both hands propping up his chin like some kind of cutesy Valentine’s card.

“Cupid’s bow and arrow, like most forms of love magic, don’t actually create love. Instead, it takes existing emotions – respect, admiration, compassion, camaraderie – and confuses whoever gets pricked by the arrow into thinking that it’s love.” He wobbled his hand around. “It is, essentially, a mild form of mind control.”

Amy’s eyes widened. “But it’s not dangerous?”

Jenkins tipped his head, considering. “Not inherently so. Anyone affected by the arrow acts as they would in any romantic relationship, just towards the first person that they see, and not the actual object of their affections.” He grimaced. “Though that could potentially lead to some dangerous situations, depending on the individual.”

“What do we have to do to catch it?” Lucy asked. Amy looked over at her, startled; she sounded upset, but also like she was trying to hide the fact that she was upset.

“The upside to having a magic ring that tries to make people fall in love, is that it gets bored very quickly when there’s no one left to mess with. It’s in the lab, tired out. It should be easy enough to get it back in the box,” Jenkins said, with a raised brow that clearly said “if you can manage not to screw that up, too”. Amy nodded and hurried across the room towards the lab. She heard Lucy’s footsteps behind her as she followed.

* * *

Amy smoothed a new sticker label onto the bottom of the box for Cupid’s bow and arrow and placed it up on the shelf, where another matching label sat. She dusted her hands off and turned to re-join Lucy at the table in the Roman Room.

As she approached, she saw the other woman sitting there, the picture of nervousness. She bit her lip, her fingers tapped arrhythmically on the table, and her foot popped up and down unconsciously. She sat with her head leaning against her fist, looking down at the wood grain of the table. The sight made Amy nervous in turn. She approached Lucy as if she was a frightened animal.

“Is, uh, is everything okay?” she asked as she slid into her seat. Lucy didn’t look up at her, but she did grimace slightly.

“I don’t know – is it?”

Amy reared back slightly as her cheeks flushed. “What are you talking about?” Crap, had she figured out that Amy had a crush on her? Was she uncomfortable with it? Oh, god, was she making her uncomfortable here, in the Library, their one safe haven?

“You tell me,” Lucy replied, but she sounded less accusatory and more upset. “I know it’s probably been a little weird over the last little while, but I thought…” She sighed. “You know what Jenkins said, about the bow and arrow? And how it takes the positive feelings someone has for someone else and makes them think that it’s love?”

Amy swallowed roughly and nodded, not quite trusting herself to talk at that moment.

“You got pricked by the arrow before anybody else, and you looked at me, and… you acted exactly the same.” She crossed her arms on the table and hunched her shoulders like she was trying to make herself take up less space. “I just thought – I know that working with new people, people you don’t know very well, can be hard. But I kinda thought that we’d become friends since then.”

What.

“What?” Amy asked faintly.

“But I guess, I can’t make someone like me,” Lucy continued, as if Amy hadn’t spoken, “I get that. I mean, high school and college taught me that, if nothing else. But I didn’t think you hated me like that.”

“I don’t hate you!” Amy blurted. She clapped a hand over her mouth and flushed, embarrassed. Lucy looked up at her for the first time since catching the ring.

“What? But, the ring didn’t…” Amy saw the exact moment Lucy’s brilliant mind put two and two together. “Oh.”

Amy groaned and buried her face in her hands. “Yeah, _oh._ ”

“So, the ring didn’t –”

“Yeah.”

“– make you feel anything for me –”

“Yeah.”

“– because you already did.” Lucy sounded stunned.

“ _Yeah_. I didn’t – I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything,” Amy stuttered out, looking up from her hands at the other woman. Her eyes widened, taken aback by the surprised smile on Lucy’s face.

“Okay,” Lucy said. She smoothed down her sweater and straightened up in her seat. “Here’s what’s gonna happen: we’re gonna finish cataloguing and shelving the artefacts we’ve got here –” she punctuated the statement by tapping a nearby box with her hand – “we’re gonna sign out when we’re done for the day, and then maybe we could get coffee?” She slid her hand across the table towards Amy.

Amy stared at her hand for a second, still stunned. Slowly, she stretched her own hand out and folded her fingers over Lucy’s.

“Coffee sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
